fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lyn
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias =Lyn |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Hausen (Grandfather) Lyndis (Grandmother) Lundgren (Granduncle) Hassar (Father) Madelyn (Mother) |game =Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Fire Emblem Awakening (DLC) Fire Emblem Heroes Fire Emblem Warriors |firstseen =Prologue: A Girl from the Plains (The Blazing Blade) Xenologue 1: Champions of Yore 1 (Awakening) |class =Lord (The Blazing Blade) Swordmaster (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Makiko Omoto English Wendee Lee (Heroes, Warriors) Lani Minella (SSBB, SSB4) }} Lyndis, primarily known by her nickname Lyn (romanized as Lin in Fire Emblem Museum), is one of the three main characters of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, although she is not mentioned in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. She is 15 years old in her story, and 16 years old in Eliwood's and Hector's stories (although in the North American localizations, she states that she is 18 and 19 respectively). Profile Born in the Sacean Plains, and named after her maternal grandmother, her parents, Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca tribe, and Madelyn, daughter of Lord Hausen of Caelin, were killed by bandits before the beginning of the game, with most of the Lorca tribe sharing their fate. Those who survived split up instead of following Lyn because they were old-fashioned; they wouldn't follow a woman. Lyn’s Story Living alone until she finds a tactician lying on the ground, she nurses him back to health and decides to follow him or her in the interest of training her sword skills and avenge her tribe. Deciding to stop by a nearby town to resupply, she is confronted there by a horde of mercenaries led by the brigand Zugu, but they are disposed of by Lyn with the aid of Sain and Kent, knights of Caelin. They tell her that she is the granddaughter of Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin, who wants to welcome her into his home (something he had refused to do when his daughter Madelyn eloped with a Sacaean “savage”). She agrees to return to her grandfather and joins them. Along the way, she saves an old priest of a shrine that was attacked by local ruffians, led by the arrogant Mercenary Glass. In gratitude, the priest allows Lyndis to lay her hands upon the Mani Katti, a sacred weapon (that resembles a katana) within the shrine. As it turns out, she is the only person who can draw the legendary sword, and the priest tells her to take it with her. On their quest to retake Caelin, they encounter various allies that would later assist her on her journey with Eliwood and Hector. Eventually meeting two mysterious children, Ninian and Nils, who are being pursued by the renowned Black Fang, they assist the girl, Ninian, on retrieving her lost keepsake, then allow them to tag along as their mysterious powers could lend aid to their journey. On the way to Caelin, she eventually finds out that her grandfather is being poisoned by her granduncle, the power hungry Lundgren, who desires to succeed his brother by any means necessary. Upon reaching Castle Caelin, Lyndis and her allies defeat Lundgren's forces and the greedy general in a final battle. It is after this that Lyn and her grandfather meet for the first time. Though in a considerably weakened state, Lyn convinces her grandfather to keep fighting so that the two may live together and learn more about each other. Lyndis then stays with him at Castle Caelin, noted to watch endlessly toward the plains she left behind. Eliwood and Hector’s Story One year later, Caelin is assaulted by Laus's forces, led by the fleeing Darin. Lyn is forced to flee from the castle with her loyal vassals while her grandfather, Marquess Caelin, overlooks the fall of Caelin. Hiding out in the forest, planning their assault, when her lord friend, Eliwood, and his friend, Hector, appear. Florina volunteers to hail them and plead for assistance. Darin's archers attempted to shoot her down, which made her lose her balance and fall. Luckily, Lord Eliwood manages to save her. But it was later on revealed at Hector's Story that Hector was the one who saved Florina, as well as her pegasus, from her fall. Florina guides them to Lyn, and together the three lords reclaim Caelin. Afterwards, since Eliwood had saved Ninian and convinced the other Lycian territories to remain neutral in the conflict a year ago, Lyn was in his debt and aided the lord by joining with their forces. Shortly before the final battle against Nergal and his Morph constructs, Athos bequeathes the Sol Katti to Lyndis, noting that the Sol Katti is not a legendary weapon, but is imbued with tremendous power nonetheless, which she accepts. In the aftermath, she resigns Caelin's rule to Ostia after her grandfather's death and retiring to the Sacaen plains alone, with her new lover Kent, or her close friend Florina. Alternatively, Lyn could become the wife of Hector or Eliwood, thus becoming the mother of either Roy or Lilina. Another option is for her to become the wife of Rath and be the future mother of the Kutolah nomad Sue. Personality From her humble origins in the plains, Lyn has been noted as a deep, caring, and kind-hearted soul. She rarely thinks ill of others and, despite the circumstances, always believes on the best of things. However, due to the slaughtering of the Lorca tribe by the Taliver Bandits, she has a great hatred toward all bandits and pirates and refuses to be associated with them unless needed to. So much so, that the initial motivation for her travels was to become stronger in order to retaliate against the bandits in order to avenge her people. However, she does show tolerance to such types depending on the situation, though she is rather slow to trust them. Her serene nature (and the fact that the Saceans "never lie") has earned her the friendship and trust of many of her friends, and the affection of others, including even more austere individuals, such as Rath. Though she seems kind enough, she will kill anyone that attempts to harm or have any of her friends killed, showing her bravery and devotion towards them. Lyn often tends to be egalitarian as shown in her supports with some male characters, where she quickly angers after assuming that they are underestimating her physical ability on the grounds that she is a woman. This being the result of, or at least accentuated by, the fact that the Lorca survivors refused to follow her because of her gender. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''A young girl from the Lorca tribe. Stouthearted and kind. Base Stats Lyn's Story Eliwood’s/Hector’s Story *Note: These will be her default stats if either A) she is below Level 4, or B) the character did not transfer over Lyn's story data. *'' The gem carried is dependent on the funds rating in Lyn's Story. Let X be the sum of Gold and worth in Gold of all items earned in Lyn's Story. If X < 20,000G , then Lyn starts with no gem. If 20,000G ≤ X < 30,000G , then Lyn starts with Red Gem. If 30,000G ≤ X < 33,000G , then Lyn starts with Blue Gem. If 33,000G ≤ X , then Lyn starts with White Gem. Growth Rates |70% |40% |60% |60% |55% |20% |30% |} Promotion Gains D }} Supports *Eliwood *Hector *Florina *Rath *Kent *Wil *Wallace Overview While Lyn possesses good availability, her combat is quite subpar. Lyn is based on the Myrmidon class line, and thus, she is unfortunately Sword locked. Being Sword locked means that she lacks 1-2 range attacks, which are quite common among enemies. Lyn has some of the worst defenses in the game and while Lyn does have good Speed and Luck, lances are quite common in ''The Blazing Blade, and she'll lose evasion from engaging them, due to the Weapon Triangle, as well as losing Attack power. Lyn also has significant strength issues. Her base Strength is really low and with her 40% growth it takes a long while for her to start killing eneies with a double attack. Due to her sword lock, in Eliwood/Hector's story she reaches only 10 attack at base with an Iron Sword while most other swords will weigh her down. Other sword options which give her better attack power while remaining her speed at a high level are her personal weapon, the Mani Katti, thanks to higher crit, more might and effective damage, or the Killing Edge which comes with Guy, which is also demanded by many other sword wielding units and thus should only be given to Lyn if you don't see better uses for it. While her Mani Katti sword is useful, it suffers from the Weapon Triangle. As you will usually want to use it against Lance-wielding enemies, it will actually get its Might penalty increased, as the Weapon Triangle affects effective weapons' might before factoring in the "effective against" multiplier. It also does not help that in The Blazing Blade, the "effective against" multiplier is only 2x, instead of 3x, which hampers the weapon's usefulness even more. Unlike Eliwood, who has similar issues of lacking strength and defensive stats at base, Lyn actually has the opporunity to gain a few levelups during her own story. Since the enemies there are considerable weaker than in the main stories, it's easy for Lyn to accumulate a few levels, even without actively feeding kills to her, what can give her bases a well-needed boost and makes using her during the earlygame of Hector's/Eliwood's tale a lot easier. It's not smart to feed her the majority of the available experience during her story though, since the Advantage of a Lyn around level 15 at the end of Lyn's story is much lower than the advantage of a high level Florina, a Paladin Sain or Kent or an early promotable Lucius or Erk. Lyn's promotion is weak compared to Eliwood's, as both need a Heaven Seal to promote around Chapter 24. Eliwood gains +2 Movement, a mount for rescuing and D rank lances upon promotion. Lyn only gains +1 Movement and D rank bows upon promotion. Also note that while her class gets treated like the Swordmaster class in many ways (Lyn is also capable of wielding the Wo Dao and suffers effective damage from the Swordslayer), unlike a Swordmaster, she does not gain the +15% Critical bonus on promotion. These issues usually make Lyn a less attractive and useful target for the Heaven Seal than Eliwood, despite the following chapters fielding numerous enemy Wyvern Riders who are excellent targets to train Lyns bow rank and her promotion would give Lyn a overdue boost to her defensive stats, especially by giving her +5 resistance which greatly increases her performance against most upcoming magic users, since their low defense makes it possible for a promoted Lyn to oneround them. At least her access to bows allows her to use decent weapons to attack at 2 range and fight enemies through indoor walls, unlike the obtainable Swordmasters who'd otherwisely outperform her due to earlier promotion and the crit bonus, but are forced to use the Light Brand as only sword with a 2 ranged attack, which is heavily nerfed when used for ranged attacks and targets resistance, both being a big hindrance when fighting the lategame magic users. Compared to Hector's promotion during Eliwood's tale on the other hand, Lyn got inferior weapon types, but +1 additional move, making it more reasonable to promote her first, especially since she can be carried around by most promoted mounted units after her own promotion, while Hector's Con gets increased to the point where barely any unit can rescue him. With all these factors considered, while not terrible, Lyn is a unit that has a lot of trouble excelling in the battlefield despite her good starting Speed and great growth. Still, training her to a high enough level together with the other lords enables the player to access the Linus' version of Four-Fanged Offense and she also is force deployed on a few chapters, the final chapter being one of them. ''Fire Emblem Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= |-|DLC= ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped Overall SpotPass Lyn is a perfect way to get a ready-to-go version of Lon'qu with little work needed. Because Lyn is already at level 18 upon recruitment, she can instantly reclass into any gender-permitting class. If looking to further develop Lyn, then you could put her through the Paladin and General Lines to learn Aegis and Pavise. Additionally, Lyn should be put through the Dark Flier class to learn Galeforce for easy map-clearing and to accelerate training. The Mercenary class also provides the useful Armsthrift skill to keep weapons in prestine condition, reducing the need to rebuy weapons or further preserve the usage of Legendary Weapons. Overall, Lyn is already a good unit out of the box, but can become even more powerful with a few more skills. DLC Lyn starts off at a lower level than SpotPass Lyn, but due to her same growth rates, she can exceed SpotPass Lyn in the long run. The only main advantage DLC Lyn has over SpotPass is access to Zeal which SpotPass Lyn cannot acquire. However, Zeal's 5 point Critical Hit boots is minor in the grand scheme of the many other skills for her to obtain, but nevertheless useful in generating Critical Hits. Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Lady of the Plains :''A woman who grew up on the plains before learning she is a noble of Caelin. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Sword |Skill= Sol Katti Night Sky }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Weapon Refinements' ;Sol Katti 'Special' 'Passive' |-|Bridal Blessings= ;Bride of the Plains :Noblewoman of Caelin. Eager to win the bridal tournament and nab the prize bouquet. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Staff |Skill= Swift-Winds Balm Rehabilitate }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Weapon Refinements' ;Candlelight+ 'Assist' 'Special' 'Passive' |-|Brave Heroes= ;Brave Lady :A woman who grew up on the plains. Uses a bow like her father, Hassar. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Mulagir Dragon Gaze }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Special' 'Passive' Overall 'Base Set' Brave Lyn is an oppressively strong offensive unit with high ATK and SPD, allowing her to hit hard and double attack, especially in conjunction with her base Skill A Swift Sparrow in her starting kit making her one of the strongest units in the game. Her huge movement range due to being a Cavalry unit and the ability to attack from a distance with her bow gives her a massive attack range and has strong synergy with Cavalry teams. Her special unique skill Sacae's Blessing further makes her dangerous as she can deal with any unit with Distant Counter skills in their kit or weapons as it negates their ability to counterattack at range, effectively shutting down many powerful units like Fjorm, Hector, and Ryoma. Her unique weapon Mulagir also allows her to deal with common Bladetome users by negating their stat bonuses. ATK Smoke 3 allows her to weaken enemies she cannot finish off, removing some of the threat of their damage the next turn if she is unprotected. For the most part, Brave Lyn is among the few units of Heroes that requires little if any outside skills to be viable in the current Heroes metagame. 'Counters' Given that she was one of four free units that could be chosen for the Brave Heroes events, she is a fairly common unit found in Arena teams. Brave Lyn is best dealt with by Dragon Units, especially those with Lightning Breath+ and Expiration Robins whose counterattack ability cannot be negated, though Myrrh without an Iote's Shield would be an exception to this. While powerful during her turn of action, she is at her weakest during the enemy phase and can be downed easily by most physical attacks so units with high enough defense and decent enough speed can limit her damage during her turn and return the favor. Raventome users with high defense also help to counter her if they run Triangle Adept 3. Lastly any form of Anti-Cavalry weapon shreds through her low defenses, especially Refined Keen Wolf tomes which negate any bonuses she receives and deals effective damage. 'Skill Inheritance Options' Brave Lyn's base kit is strong enough that she does not need much outside investments. Brave Bow+ is a fairly common skill inherit as it further solidify's her Player Turn offense, allowing her to double and some times even quad attack a majority of the characters in game. ATK Smoke 3 is perfectly fine on her skill set, but can be replaced with other skills like SPD Smoke 3 to increase her offensive prowess. Alternatively Hone Cavalry gives her some utility to assist her allies who are also buffing her. Lastly Reposition is the go to Cavalry Support skill and Brave Lyn is no different in taking that skill over any other Support. |-|Love Abounds= ;Wind's Embrace :A noble of Caelin whose full name is Lyndis. She hopes that her gifts express all of the feelings she normally doesn't put into words. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Blue Gift+ Ardent Sacrifice }} Skills 'Weapon' 'Weapon Refinements' ;Blue Gift+ 'Assist' 'Passive' |-|Legendary Heroes= ;Lady of the Wind :Noblewoman of Caelin whose true name is Lyndis. Legends say she once secretly helped save a continent from disaster. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ★★★★★ Skills 'Weapon' 'Assist' 'Passive' ''Fire Emblem Warriors Supports *Corrin *Lianna *Celica *Xander *Marth *Tiki *Chrom *Robin *Anna *Navarre Quotes ''The Blazing Blade :Lyndis/The Blazing Blade Quotes ''Heroes'' :Lyndis/Heroes Quotes ''Warriors'' :Lyndis/Warriors Quotes Possible Endings ; Noblewoman of Sacae : "Lyn entrusted Caelin's rule to Ostia and returned to the plains of her birth. She often thinks fondly on the people of Caelin." ; Lyn and Florina : "When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her friend Florina. Though Florina returned to Ilia, their friendship lasted forever." ; Lyn and Rath : "When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae, where she was reunited with Rath of the Kutolah. They had a daughter and lived happily in the plains." ; Lyn and Kent : "When her grandfather died, Lyn asked that Caelin be taken under Ostian protection. She set out for Sacae with her former vassal and new love, Kent. The people of Caelin gave them their blessings." ; Lyn and Eliwood : "The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero." ; Lyn and Hector : "Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader." Non-canon Appearances Super Smash Bros series Lyn appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as an Assist Trophy. When deployed, she attacks whichever opponent is closest to her. The blade she wields appears to be the Mani Katti due to the fact that it is a katana. She is credited as one of the most powerful Assist Trophies in the game because her attack executes quickly, is hard to dodge, and has an extremely hard knockback that can instantly KO most characters at low percentages. Quotes I'll handle this; When summoned. Prepare yourself; When summoned. (Sighs); When readying her attack. Hm; When readying her attack. Taste my blade!; When attacking. Shyaa!; When attacking. Brawl Trophy Profile 3DS Trophy Profile Wii U Trophy Profile Sticker Info Fire Emblem Awakening Lyn appears as a DLC character from the first Xenologue, Champions of Yore 1. At the end of the Xenologue Smash Brethern 3, she is recruitable as one of the Einherjar. When she meets the Avatar, she is quite convinced that she is in fact meeting her old friend, her own tactician, due to the similarities between the two (Amnesia, unusual strategies that save people's lives), and the player can choose to either confirm or deny her allegations. In this regard, she can either be literally be talking to the Avatar, or metaphorically remembering the players themselves, who controlled the tactician by playing the original The Blazing Blade. Regardless of decisions made, Lyn decides to join the Avatar, and can thus be recruited. She also appears as a SpotPass character, accompanied by her friends and allies. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Lyndis is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * * * * Etymology Lyndis' nickname, "Lyn", is a Welsh baby boy's that means "Lake" or "Pool". Lyn also means "Lightning" in Danish and Norwegian, possibly meaning her swift swordsmanship. Her full name "Lyndis", is a combination of "Lyn" and the Old Norse suffix "Dis" which means "Lady" or "Woman" and was used to promote female deities of fertility, primary use as suffixes on male only names, like "Frey" and "Thor", making "Freydis" and "Thordis". The romanization of her Japanese nickname "Lin" is Chinese for "Forest", "Fine Jade", and "Gem". Trivia *The units in the battle with Lyn as a SpotPass character in Fire Emblem Awakening could represent some of the allies in her story from The Blazing Blade: **2 Paladins (Sain and Kent) **1 Falcon Knight (Florina) **1 Sniper (Wil) **1 Warrior (Dorcas) **1 Bow Knight (Rath) **1 Trickster (Matthew) **1 War Monk (Lucius) **1 General (Wallace) *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, it is said that Lyndis is 15 years old, but in the Prologue of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade, she tells the tactician that she is 18. This is likely due to a minor oversight in consistency of translation, due to her age being 15 in the Japanese version but 18 in the NA version. Her age in the North American version was likely changed to make the marriage aspect at the end of the game less awkward for western players. *Lyn ranks 1st place as the most popular heroine and the winner for females of the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends poll held on the official site. **Lyn also is the most voted character overall ranking at #1 with 49,917 votes. *The "Choose Your Legends" Lyn is the first mounted archer in Fire Emblem Heroes. *Mentioned by Serra in her B support with Sain, Lyn canonically has a terrible fashion sense. However, coming from Serra (who has a notoriously strange fashion sense herself) this may not be an accurate assessment. *In Hector's story, obtaining an A support between Lyn and Hector unlocks a few new extra scenes, including one during the Battle Preparations chapter (31x) where Hector will state that he's lost his heart to Lyn; this is the only way to unlock song 81, "Respite in Battle," in the sound room. *Lyn shares her English voice actress, Wendee Lee, with Veronica, Maria and Sophia in Heroes. *In Heroes, the Wind’s Embrace version of Lyn is the first variant of Lyn which was not drawn by Yamada Kotaro. This and her Legendary Hero version are instead drawn by Sachiko Wada, who designed her original artwork in The Blazing Blade. *Her official artwork in The Blazing Blade depicts her wielding the Mani Katti, as does her standard incarnation in Heroes. *Her Bride Class artwork in Heroes depicts her wielding a Candlelight Staff. *In Heroes, Lyn's Brave Lady and Lady of the Wind artwork depicts her in the Nomad and Nomadic Trooper classes, wielding the Mulagir bow. **Not counting Durandal in The Blazing Blade beta, this is the first time Lyn has officially wielded one of the Eight Legendary Weapons of Elibe. *Lyn currently has the highest number of variations in Heroes with five variations: Blazing Blade Lyn, Bridal Lyn, Brave Heroes Lyn, Valentines Lyn, and Legendary Hero Lyn. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors Characters Category:Female Characters